


Won't You Please

by idra



Series: 13 Days of Christmas (2017) [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Matchmaker Natasha Romanov, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 17:58:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13036422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: Tony doesn't know what to give Steve for the Secret Santa gift exchange among the Avengers, but Natasha has some ideas about the perfect gift.





	Won't You Please

**Author's Note:**

> I am several days late starting this challenge but I figured better late than never. This is day one of thirteen. The prompt for this fic was Secret Santa.

“Are we really doing Secret Santa?” Tony asks, sticking his hand into the stocking that Natasha holds out to him.

“Yes, we are,” she says, glaring at him. “And Stark, no gifts over forty dollars. Not all of us are billionaires. You can make stuff yourself, but people cannot know it’s you until the Christmas party on the twenty-third.” 

“Well, that leaves out anything built by Stark,” Clint says, snorting. “His stuff is usually more than a little recognizable.”

“Yeah, whatever,” Tony says. He stares down at the piece of paper in his hand and sighs, waiting until the rest of the team has their little slips of paper before he unfolds his. “Shit,” he mutters, staring down at Steve’s name. 

He looks up and everyone else seems happy with their selection and he sighs a little. He would be perfectly happy with his if he had any idea what to get a super soldier from the forties. He gets to his feet. “Well I had better get to the lab. I have to work on some stuff.” He forces himself to stroll out like he’s not in a huge hurry, but once he’s out of sight he speeds up. He has to find the best gift he can for Steve. He wants to impress him. He needs to impress him. 

He makes his way into the lab and starts pulling up Steve’s browser history. He flushes when one of the first things that pops up is a search on him with the safe search feature off. Tony knows well enough what any search of him will bring up, much less the safe search being off. With a sigh, he turns that off and looks up. “J, what kind of stuff does Steve like that I could buy him for Christmas? Secret Santa gift.” 

“Sir, I do believe the whole point of Secret Santa is to not do the expected.” 

Tony sighs and shrugs. “Help me get ideas.”

“Sir, you would not believe me if I gave you my suggestions. Perhaps you should talk to Sergeant Barnes?” 

“Right. That’ll happen.” Tony shakes his head. “I’m gonna do some online shopping. Hey, ask Natasha how many gifts or if it’s just one, will ya?” 

A few moments pass before Jarvis speaks again. “Ms. Romanov says that you can get your Secret Santa as many gifts as you wish, as long as you do not spend over the forty dollar limit that has been set.” 

Tony grumbles and pushes to his feet. “I’m going out.” He grabs a set of car keys and heads down to the garage. “Cap! Hi!” Tony stumbles out of the elevator when he sees Steve sitting on his motorcycle. “Uh. Hi.” 

“Hi Tony,” Steve says, chuckling a little. “Who’d you get for your Secret Santa?” 

“Not allowed to tell. You?” 

“Not allowed to tell.” Steve smiles. “You going shopping?”

“Yeah. Gonna see if I can find something for my Secret Santa.” Tony looks him over, one eyebrow raised. “You already know what you’re gonna get yours?” 

“Yeah. I have a whole plan.”

“Lucky you.” Tony frowns. “Wish I had a clue. I hate this amount thing. It’s stupid. My socks cost more than the allowance for this thing.” 

“You have forty dollar socks? That you actually wear?” Steve’s eyes widen glancing at Tony’s feet. “I shudder to think what your shoes cost you.” 

“Uh. Better you don’t ask.” 

“Want me to make an executive decision?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I’ll tell everyone there’s no limit. As long as you put some heart into your gifts.” 

“I can do that. I think. I just can’t limit the amount I spend to only forty bucks.”

“Okay. Spend what you need to spend.” Steve starts up his motorcycle. “Well, I’m off. I need to get my person their stuff.” He heads off and leaves Tony staring after him. 

Several moments pass before Tony heads over to one of the cars and he heads to the nearest store. He looks through the store for over an hour and a half with no luck. So, he goes to a different store, then another one then another. After several hours, he gives up and heads back to the tower. The first thing he does when he gets out of his car is curse out Jarvis before he gets in the elevator. “Take me to Natasha, J.” 

“Yes sir,” Jarvis intones and Tony can feel the disapproval. He shakes it off though as the elevator doors open up to the common area. He steps out and spots Natasha by herself in the main living room, curled on the couch with a book, a cup of something nearby. Tony would bet good money that it’s probably one of her teas that she loves to drink. 

“Why?” he asks, approaching her slowly. 

She lifts her head and smirks. “It was completely by chance, Stark.”

“You set me up somehow. I know you did. How the hell else would I have gotten Steve?” 

She shrugs. As Tony continues to stare, she lets out a sigh. “Look, I know you have feelings for him. So, yeah. I did a little sleight of hand. When you reached into stocking, only Steve’s name was in there. There was a hidden compartment that let me hide that from the others and from you. Now, let me tell you what you’re going to do. You are going to go to the mansion you think none of us know about and dig through your father’s Captain America memorabilia and find the real stuff for Steve. The pictures, the... I don’t know. Anything that’s real, not the knockoffs in the Smithsonian.” 

Tony flushes. “How did you know they weren’t real?” 

“What am I? A newborn?” She snorts and shakes her head. “Besides, I have it on good authority that nothing there except the uniform was real. And that was only real because you couldn’t synthesize it at that point. Now there’s a replica up.” She smirks. “Also,” she adds, cocking one eyebrow, “I have a feeling if you go to the mansion, you will find the best Christmas present you could ever give Steve, and he’ll be ready to come back.” 

Tony’s expression falls and he looks down. “So he’ll have his first love back.” 

“No, he’ll have his brother back. That’s all Bucky ever was to him. Peggy was his first love, but he’s moved on from loving her. Just trust me.” She rolls her eyes. “We’re doing the reveal at the same time we’re doing gifts, so it doesn’t matter that your gift will give you away. Also, this way you don’t have to break the forty dollar rule. Even though I know you already talked Steve into letting you.”

“Thank you,” Tony says, heading back to the elevator. He makes his way back to the garage and out into the city, heading for his father’s mansion. He let’s himself in, not surprised to have Jarvis speak up. 

“Sir, it is good to have you home.” 

“Yeah, well. This was his home, not mine,” Tony mutters. He startles a second later when a handsome, dark haired man that he’d recognize anywhere steps into the hallway. “James.” 

Bucky smirks a little. “Thanks for letting me stay here while I sorted my head out.”

“Considering no one let me know that you were here... You’re welcome.”

“Ya know, Stevie would love this place. You should bring him here sometime.”

“Right. So he can relive the glory days of being with my... Howard.” Tony sucks in a deep breath. “Natasha says you’re ready to come back to him.” 

“I will be. I’ll be there to present him with your present,” Bucky says. “You know, whatever Howard said... Steve and he weren’t best friends. Steve liked him well enough, I guess. Hard to tell ‘cause Steve could be nice to the biggest asshole on the planet as long as they weren’t a bully about it. But he never would’ve had that connection he has with you with someone like Howard.” There’s a moment’s pause. “So, you know?” 

“Know what?” 

“Who killed you parents? Since you’re not kicking me out, I’m guessing you... don’t hate me?” 

“The Winter Soldier killed my parents. You were just the vessel.” Tony swallows hard. “I’m not saying I can forgive you, but... yeah. I also understand it wasn’t you, it was him. I believe I can move past it.” 

“I’m not asking for forgiveness. I don’t deserve it. I just don’t want you to hate me.” 

“I don’t hate you.” Tony shrugs. “If I hated you, I would’ve come in the suit and killed you on sight. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to go through my dad’s stuff and find something to give Steve.” 

“Can I help?” Bucky takes a step towards Tony. “Natasha said you wanted to win his heart. Who knows his heart better than his brother?” 

Tony clenches his jaw and nods. “Yeah. I guess. It doesn’t bother you? Me liking him like that?” 

“Stevie’s never been a straight arrow. He thinks I don’t know, but I knew. He had a thing with one of the neighbors back in the day. Peggy was his first love, but... You’re his type. And... I’d like to think that he’s a different sort of guy now and willing to be out on the town with you.” 

“You’d help me win him over?” 

“Yeah. I think you’d be good for him.” Bucky smiles and Tony leads him down into the vaults.

A week later, Tony walks into the common floor, carrying a bag of gifts for all the Avengers. He knows the Secret Santa thing was to preclude individual gifts for each person but he’s richer than the rest of the Avenger combined, so he felt like he owed it to them to give them each something extra. It wasn’t much, not even by his standards, but each gift was something he’d made especially for each individual Avenger-- with a little something extra for Bucky. He sets the gifts under the tree, then heads to the bathroom where he knows Natasha snuck Bucky into. “You doing okay in here?” he asks as he steps into the bathroom. 

“I’m nervous. What if Steve hates me?”

“Steve could never hate you. He’s been worried about you. He’ll be ecstatic to see you alive and well.”

Bucky nods. “Thanks, Tony.” 

“You’re welcome, James.” Tony winks at him then exits the bathroom and makes his way to the kitchen to start making some eggnog that’ll hopefully knock Steve and Thor for a loop. Natasha was in charge of the eggnog for everyone else, and Tony knows she made a special batch for him that is alcohol free, but since he knows the most (after Bruce) about the physiological differences in Steve and Thor’s biology, he was elected to make their eggnog. 

An hour later, everyone is filing off the elevator. Tony greets everyone with handshakes or hugs, smiling when Steve goes for a hug. He takes an extra second, patting Steve on the back before they pull apart. No one really brought any presents in, so he’s a little nervous until he sees people start pulling presents out of the cupboards where their board games are. Then Natasha announces that they’re going to exchange gifts now. Tony waits until everyone but Steve and him have exchanged gifts and he realizes with sudden clarity no one has given him a gift. It’s obvious then that Natasha had set him and Steve up. He swallows hard. “So, I guess... It’s you and me.”

Steve smiles. “You’re a hard man to get a gift for. So... I went a bit overboard. I didn’t spend the forty dollars, but I did get you a few gifts.” He shrugs and holds out a pile of three boxes. “Here.” 

“I... What about your gift?” 

“After you open mine.” Steve gestures to the boxes and Tony picks the first of them, unwrapping it carefully. He looks up after he realizes that Steve has given him a sketchbook. “Flip through it.” 

Tony does as he’s told, gazing in awe as he sees picture after picture of himself, drawn in delicate lines. Some pictures make him look strong and capable and others make him look soft and... not weak, but like he could use a good hug. In others, he’s laughing at something You or Butterfingers has done or scolding Dum-E. He glances back at Steve, smiling. “They’re amazing. You’re an amazing artist, Steve.” 

“Thank you.” Steve flushes a little and ducks his head. “Keep going.” 

Tony sets aside the sketchbook with a reverence he usually only saves for his creations and opens the second box. Once again, he can only stare, stunned at the beauty and detail before him. This time, it’s a painting-- one of him in the armor, the rest of the team surrounding him. He swallows hard and lets out a shaky breath. “Steve... This is... Oh my God, this is beautiful. Thank you.”

Steve smiles and licks his lips. “Open the last gift.”

Tony nods, handing the painting off to Natasha who sets it on the mantle. He opens the third box, frowning when it’s a hand-written sign that says nothing more than turn around. Steve nods and gestures. “Do what it says.” 

Tony wrinkles his nose, but turns, mouth dropping open when he sees Rhodey standing there, in full dress uniform, grinning at him. “Rhodey-Bear! You said you couldn’t make it home for Christmas!” He flings himself towards his best friend and clings to him with an unusual amount of love he only feels for a small handful of people. 

“Apparently, when Captain America makes a request of the US Air Force command, they’re hard pressed to say no, especially when the President of the United States says to make it happen,” Rhodey says as he hugs Tony back with as much fervor. “I’ve missed you, Tony.” 

“Missed you so much,” Tony says, sniffling a little as he clings to Rhodey. He pulls back, blinking rapidly. “Steve.... Thank you! This is the best Christmas present you could ever get me.” 

“I hoped you’d enjoy having James home for Christmas.” Steve bites his lip and looks around. “Uhm.” 

“Right. Sorry.” Tony straightens and smiles, heading for the bathroom door. “I... uh. I’ll trade you a James for a James, if you’d like?” He opens the bathroom door and Bucky steps out.

“That was lame, even for you, Stark.”

“Shut up, Barnes.” Tony rolls his eyes as he goes back to Rhodey’s side. 

Steve stares at Bucky for a few moments. “Bucky?” 

“Hey, Stevie. It’s me. Natasha’s very good at cognitive recalibration.” He smirks in her direction, then walks forward, a wrapped box in his hands. “I’m not your only present, Stevie. Stark got you this.” 

Steve takes the box, then grabs Bucky by the shoulders, pulling him in for a desperate hug. “Bucky, oh my God, I thought...” 

“I know, Stevie, I know,” Bucky says, hugging him back. “I love you, man. Thank you for looking for me. Thank you for trying to save me. Had to save myself though. With a little help from Natasha... and Stark letting me stay at the mansion.” Bucky pulls back. “Open the box, Stevie. Tony went to a lot of trouble for your ungrateful ass.” 

“Shut up, jerk.”

“Open your box, punk,” Bucky says, smiling.

Steve smiles back and opens the box. He frowns at the leatherbound book inside and pulls it out, flipping through the pages to discover pictures of himself and the Commandos, him and Bucky, him and Peggy. There’s a few of a small boy, smiling at the camera as he’s dressed in a Captain America replica costume. Steve practically brightens the whole room with his smile when he sees that, turning to look at Tony. “Is this you?” 

“Yeah. I found it in Dad’s stuff. I thought you’d get a kick out of fanboy Tony.” Tony shrugs. 

“Definitely.” Steve hands the photo album back to Bucky and moves to Tony. “There’s one more thing I want that would make Christmas perfect.” 

“What’s that?” 

“You.” Steve licks his lips. “Tell me I’m wrong and I’ll never try anything again...” 

“You’re not wrong,” Tony says, reaching up to cup Steve’s face between his palms. “Kiss me, Steve,” he says softly, pulling Steve towards him. Steve chuckles a little and kisses him, softly, tenderly and Tony shudders wrapping his arms around Steve’s neck, even as Steve is wrapping his arms around Tony’s waist.

“I call favourite uncle when they decide to have kids,” Rhodey says, smiling over at Bucky.

“I am obviously the superior James,” Bucky says, shaking his head as he smiles back. “My name first.”

Steve pulls back and looks at Tony, raising an eyebrow. “Our friends are ridiculous. We just had our first kiss and they’re trying to argue over who the favourite uncle is.” 

“Well, that’s an easy dispute to settle.” Tony turns, eyeing both James’. “Neither of you is going to be the favourite uncle. Sam is, because he won’t be arguing about who the favourite is.”

Sam laughs and nods. “I am, by the way, going to spoil the shit outta your kids, just so you know.” 

“Of course, you will,” Steve says rolling his eyes. He focuses back on Tony. “So, can I sweep you away? A date, just you and me? You can get back to James tomorrow, unless you’d prefer to spend time with him while you’ve got him here.” 

“How long are you on leave for, Rhodey-bear?” 

“Three weeks. So, you and Steve go out. Don’t give me the details, but have fun and be safe.” 

Tony rolls his eyes, but smiles at Rhodes. “You’re an asshole. Tomorrow, we’re going out for lunch for the day. We’ll make it a double date sort of. You and me, Bucky and Steve. No date type stuff, I promise.” 

Rhodey nods. “Sounds like a great day.” 

“Now, you two crazy kids, get outta here. James and I will get to know each other better,” Bucky says, waving Steve and Tony out of the common floor. 

Tony laughs and takes Steve’s hand. “Dinner?” 

“Yeah. Let’s go.” Steve squeezes his hand and they head off to dinner together. 

The end.


End file.
